Momentum
by TheHamsterInMyMind
Summary: [a series of drabbles] The title will eventually be explained. This is a drabble series that is focused around Tezuka and Ryoma, and well, their momentum. [Tezuryo]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **My second official Tezuryo/PoT fic. Please read and (hopefully) enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated. The title will be explained eventually. Please ignore the uber shortness of this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. Quite simply, if I did I wouldn't go to bed crying every night because I don't.

**Momentum**

_**A Tezuryo Drabble Series**_

Part I: Flutter 

Tezuka had long accepted the fact that he did not like surprises; Tezuka Kunimitsu would not appreciate the subtleness required to plan and execute a successful surprise Birthday party. He did not see the humor in practical jokes where a person could be harmed by the surprise and shock of having snakes fly out of a can instead of nuts or being zapped during the usually painless endeavor of shaking another person's hand. This aversion to surprises, in fact, seemed completely natural when one considers who his teammates were.

However, all he felt as Echizen turned to him and said, "Buchou, I have a surprise for you," was a distinctly warm feeling and fluttering in his heart that he tried to deny.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I actually forgot that I haven't updated this. ()" I'm sorry. So to make up for it. This is a double update. Please enjoy, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. I'm just a poor student struggling through daily life.**  
**

**Momentum**

_**A Tezuryo Drabble Series**_

Part II: Glide 

Tezuka had felt extremely reluctant about the entire outing. Of course, he was suspicious of any suggestion for an outing offered by the team of Fuji and Eiji. However, his reservations came to naught when most of the regulars had readily gone with the idea. Those reluctant, namely Ryoma and himself, were just dragged along.

Tezuka, later, felt relieved that _he_ at least knew how to skate adequately well. (He had had one humiliating experience in his second year of middle school. It had been enough to convince him that he had to learn, and the memory had been deeply buried in the recesses of his mind. He was just thankful that he hadn't at the time met Fuji and his camera yet.) He was _very_ thankful for that blessing indeed as he watched Ryoma struggle across the ice. He could hardly repress the bubble of laughter that rose in his throat, his face as impassive as ever, as he watched Ryoma cause a three-way collision with Momoshiro and Eiji. The tangled mess that resulted did, however, manage to draw from him a barely visible smile that earned him a glare from the sharp-eyed Echizen. He also felt the tensai's amused gaze on him.

Recovering his faculties, he decided to go over and help to make sure that there weren't any serious injuries… as was part of his duty as a captain and a responsibility as a friend. Momo and Eiji soon stood by their own power, laughing, and said something unintelligible to Echizen before pushing off. Echizen, meanwhile, remained stubbornly on the icy surface, making no effort to rise. He waited until Tezuka reached him before looking up expectantly with a slight sulk in his countenance.

"Buchou."

Tezuka pulled Ryoma up, Echizen's hand fitting into his perfectly. It felt warm and comfortable in his grip despite the permanent chill of the ice rink. Neither let go.

"Teach me to glide."

"Aa, hold on."

Echizen smiled as his golden eyes glittered.

For Tezuka, it was enough… at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is the second to last drabble in the series. () Feedback will be greatly appreciated; please enjoy. And yes, each part increases in length... there's a reason for that... in Physics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis; if I did, I would pity the poor fans and send out the OVA's more quickly. **  
**

**Momentum**

_**A Tezuryo Drabble Series**_

Part III: Convulse 

It had just been an ordinary day, just like any other… routine, mundane, uneventful. One could take his pick for the word to describe it. Any word chosen from the list would have been fitting. Tezuka wished it had stayed that way.

Tennis practice had just ended for the afternoon, and after dismissing everyone in the club, Tezuka had entered the clubroom to shower and change with everyone else. It was only when he finished that he noticed Ryoma was nowhere to be found. Indeed, he was the first to notice, but Fuji was the first to voice this fact aloud.

"Does anyone know where Ryoma is?"

There was no answer.

"He wouldn't leave without me," Momoshiro contributed.

Oishi frowned. "Was he feeling ill during practice?"

"Nya! Ochibi certainly didn't seem sick when he played against me."

"Actually, according to my calculations, the speed of his returns had increased from yesterday's practice."

The first-year trio said that Ryoma certainly seemed normal during the school day.

As such, they had all finished changing and were filing out of the clubroom when Tezuka heard a gasp from those in front. Dread settled into his stomach as he pushed his way forward. Fuji's eyes were open, Inui's hand had frozen above his notebook, and the rest of the group's jaws had become unhinged. He slowly followed their gaze to where Ryoma, yes, _Ryoma_ was being _molested_ by one of the non-regular second-years…

Tezuka's stomach convulsed as he watched a struggling Ryoma overpowered by the older, bigger second-year, who forced a kiss onto the younger boy's lips and pinned him against the wall with such force that they could hear the sickening crack of Ryoma's head hitting brick. That finally shook them all out of their shock.

Momo charged in with a loud "Oi! What do you think you are doing?"

Kaidoh followed right behind him with a face that would have scared off, or at least rivaled, Akutsu.

Meanwhile the rest of the regulars including Tezuka himself followed at a brisk but more controlled pace, for at the first shout, the second-year- no _Keiji Takeshi_ Tezuka remembered- had jumped away from the slightly stunned Ryoma. Finally recalling the second-year's name seemingly set something off inside of him, and he overtook Momo and Kaidoh to land a solid punch on Keiji's face that sent the shocked second-year sprawling to the ground.

Tezuka had surprised himself. He had never expected himself to feel this much rage bubbling up inside of him. His face, however, remained a stoic mask. "Keiji, I'll be informing Coach Ryuzaki about this transgression. Do not return tomorrow."

With that he turned to others to help Ryoma, but Ryoma quickly brushed off everyone's concerns, and headed off to the clubroom to change. "Che, I'm fine." The team, however, did smile when he stopped and added a soft "arigatou, senpai" to his statement.


End file.
